SWAT
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: AU; Captain Hitsugaya needs to get a point across to one of his subordinates. PWP


Ichigo did his best to retain his posture; it was the soul thing he had going for him at the moment. He glanced at his partner, his brother, who, instead of standing as he himself was, sat languidly in the chair in front of the currently empty desk, feet up on said piece of furniture. "You could at least pretend you're sorry," he hissed at the other.

"Why?" was the other's reply. "I'm not. And that shrimp will know if I'm lying anyway; it'd be a wasted effort."

"Lovely way to talk about your boss."

"He can't be above five foot," the other stated.

"That's hardly the point!"

The office door opened and closed. Ichigo snapped away from his brother, standing straight again, while the other continued to sit back, feet up on their boss' desk. "Blatant disobedience of orders," the newcomer's voice began to read off, making his way through them to his desk. "Conduct unfitting an officer, impersonating a higher-ranking officer, and my personal favorite, illegal use of explosives." He looked up from the manila folder, now behind his desk at the other two occupying the room. "You want those feet broken?" he snapped at the sitting male. Reluctantly, the appendages were pulled back and set on the floor. "I can't wait to hear this excuse."

"Captain Hitsu-"

"Shut up, Ichigo."

Dammit. "Yes, sir."

"You," he said pointedly to the other male. "I know his excuse: For reasons unknown, he was trying to keep you from killing yourself- what's yours?"

"Hey, we got the kids out, bad guys dead, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?!" the captain repeated, nearing the end of his rapidly-fraying rope. "The problem is you could have killed not only those kids, but many other people in the area with your antics!"

"Whatever. How long am I suspended this time?"

"One month, no pay, and if you pull anything like this again, you will be permanently discharged!"

"Uh-huh." That's what he said last time. And the time before that. "Can we go now?"

"You can feel free to get the hell out."

"Yeah. You two have fun with the office sex," he said before leaving, bristling the captain and flushing his brother.

"I swear, he's been twice as bad since he found out," the shorter male sighed.

"You think he's jealous?" the other remaining occupant said, a little unbelieving.

"You can relax, Ichigo; I'm not your superior at the moment."

"You said you were my superior at all times when you were behind that desk."

"Except for…?"

"When I'm with you behind it."

"Then what, pray tell, are you waiting on?"

"You to back up and give me some room to get in there."

Toushiro kicked back from the desk, giving the taller male just enough room to drop to his knees in front of the captain, readily diving in to the other's pants, swallowing the already-hardened member he found there. The white-haired male bit his lip so he didn't call out when the heat engulfed him.

There was a knock on the door.

Ichigo almost choked when the other kicked him further under the desk before saying, "What is it?"

The door opened; a redheaded male stepped inside. "May I have a moment of your time, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Make it quick."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was seething in the cramped space. He figured the other thought his personality too meek to act out in this situation, too opposite his brother. What Toushiro didn't know was Ichigo was hardly as innocent as he seemed; his sibling merely took the front of the blame of the stunts they pulled, figuring he himself was going to get dismissed eventually, at least one of them should be doing the job they loved.

And while Abarai was still speaking to the captain, Ichigo squirmed around to reposition himself and carefully, lift his head back to the other's still half-massed erection, taking in him in his own mouth once more.

He felt his lover not only harden, but stature stiffen, his words though, they didn't miss a beat. He reached a hand down to the hazel-eyed male, gripping his orange strands, encouraging him further.

'I think he likes it,'

the other thought with a mental snicker, listening to the complacent conversation above him.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Abarai. Now, did this just come in this morning?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki told me I should wait until after you were done with those Kurosaki brothers."

'Too bad he didn't wait till I was done with him.'

"That was likely for the best." He had to be willing himself calm; he was so close, just a couple more good sucks and he'd be over the edge… "Thank you for bringing this, I will be in to see Captain Kuchiki shortly. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

The door opened, closed, and Ichigo felt both those hands feverishly clutch his hair, a low moan sound in his throat as finally, finally he let himself go. Ichigo greedily swallowed down the hot fluid, licking his lips and grinning up at the panting male. "Shiro still suspended?"

"Oh, now I see; you were just buttering up your boss," the other more chuckled than sighed, allowing the other to his feet.

"Not completely. Just didn't think it would hurt to ask."

"Ugh, you two… Fine, he'll retain his paycheck, but he's still suspended."

"Thank you, Captain," he said, giving him a kiss.

"If you want to thank me, get your ass naked and bend it over that desk."

"Yes, sir," he grinned, going for his belt.

"Slowly."

"Yes. Sir," was the near-purred reply, his uniform jacket sliding down his shoulders to the floor. He didn't bother with the shirt, unbuckling his pants and completely exposing himself for his lover's appreciative gaze. Bracing himself against the desk, slightly lowering his ass for the other's slight height difference.

Toushiro was up again at once, giving the other man a sound smack on the exposed flesh now made plain to him. And another. Ichigo ground hard on his teeth each time in an effort not to call out, feeling his hard member twitch at the tingling pain. "Ichigo, you're not supposed enjoy a punishment," Toushiro told him, giving him another hit. "What kind of animal are you?"

"S-Sorry," he mumbled, visage almost painfully flushed, legs beginning to sting at the odd angle.

"Your dick twitches every time I do it," the captain observed, adding another to the count. "I wonder if you'd come just from getting what you deserve."

"T-Toushiro, d-don't," the other begged.

"You're objecting? I think that sounds like a rather fun experiment," came the stagnant response, giving the taller's pink rear a squeeze before finding another spot to color.

"Tou… Toushiro," Ichigo panted, drenched in need. "Don't, please."

He only received another smack.

It was getting harder for him to muffle his voice. His legs were starting to burn.

"Oh, look at you drip all over the floor," the shorter of the two stated, further reddening his lover's ass. "You must be so close."

"Please… can't… need more…"

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Ichigo. Of course you can."

"Touch me… Can't…"

Another slap.

Ichigo's legs wobbled. "Please…" he asked again.

Smack. "Are you sure I need to?"

Gasp. "Yes! Please, Toushiro. Please," he begged again.

"Something wrong?"

"I need it."

"Are you sure? You know I'm going to get mad if you come too soon, and that seems very likely at this point."

"But… I can't…." Even his hips were instinctively pushing little thrusts, trying to relieve the obvious tension in the man.

"Experiment failed, I guess," Toushiro sighed. "I'll help you, but just a little. And don't think I'm not still taking you after."

"Y-Yes…"

Using the precum freely dripping from the other's pained shaft, he wet down two of his fingers, unceremoniously shoving them inside his lover. Ichigo groaned lowly, pressing against the intrusion. "Trying to get them even further inside?" the captain asked. "I know you're close; I bet one brush of your prostate and you're gone."

He was wrong. It took two.

Ichigo nearly collapsed as his cum splashed to the floor, grasping the desk as long as he could, but sliding to his knees in his self-made mess.

"Get on your hands too," Toushiro told him.

"Wha? I can't-" he started to protest, but the shorter man took hold of his hands, planting them on the floor himself before taking the other's tight entrance for himself.

Ichigo tried to gasp, but found any gained coherence gone to him once more, body crying out violently against the further stimulation. "Tou-Tou," he tried, but his question went unheeded, the captain thrusting into him again and again in pursuit of his own release. Just when the taller was sure this was it, he was over, his lover had finally done him in, the shorter man slowed, filling him with his own cum, so much it began to spill out before he even pulled himself out.

It assuredly took time before the two, especially the orange-haired male, to catch their breath and pull themselves together again, basking in the astounding afterglow of each other, but once they did, it was Ichigo who kidded, "I'll have to tell Shiro I got a punishment too."

"Sex is not a punishment, Kurosaki."

"Oh, yeah; you just needed to spank me that much, right?"

"It was an experiment," he defended himself. "One that might have been successfully had you not been such a whiny little bitch."

"You're a sweetheart, Toushiro; you know that?"

"It's my most redeeming feature. Now, you need to get going; people gossip enough about us and you weren't exactly keeping quiet."

"Again; who was smacking whose ass?"

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah; I know. See you tonight?"

"I'll probably be late; Captain Kuchiki takes forever just because he can."

"All right," the taller replied, now fully clothed. "I'll just be laying on our bed, alone, hard as fuck and stroking myself."

"It's Thursday, Kurosaki; you'll be playing poker with your brother and idiot friends."

"Oh. Right."

"Points for effort. Now get out."

"See you tonight, in any case," he replied, and left his lover for headaches caused by things that he didn't influence.


End file.
